


Mistakes Were Made ||larry||

by QueenofAssLouis



Category: One Direction, directioners, larrie - Fandom
Genre: 1d, Other, larrie, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAssLouis/pseuds/QueenofAssLouis
Summary: Styles lets out a laugh, "Murdering a commanding officer or attempted manslaughter? What will it be, Mr. Tomlinson? " he asks and walks around me."That's Sergeant to you," I spit."Sergeant? Ha!" He laughs without turning to look at me."At least I earned my title!" I shout and Styles stops dead in his tracks. I continue, "Yeah, that's right! I didn't ride off the back of my father! Nope! I earned every part of my title!"He whips around and stomps up to me, his face no more than three inches from mine, his body almost towering over me. His green eyes burn into mine, "You will not disrespect me like that again." Styles growls at me.I smirk, "You think I had any respect for you to begin with?"***Where Niall, Louis and Harry crash land on the place they once called home. Faced with their own hatred for each other, horrifyingly evolved species, and one way to get back to safety, they set out through the mutated forests of Earth.





	1. Intro.

Down, down, down. 

I switch the air brakes, attempting to slow the escape pod, but it doesn't work. I feel my heartbeat in my throat: bump, bump, bump. I wipe the sweat from my forehead. "Get it together." I whisper to myself. The Earth is getting closer, "They trained you for this." I quickly pull the seat belt tighter and shakily connect the air-path from my helmet to my suit. 

The dashboard yells at me in continuous beeps, trying to tell me about the dangerously high heat of the pod. 

"Yeah, yeah." I take a deep breath and hold onto the control levers, attempting one last time to take control. It's no use, everything important has been ripped from the rocky escape.

I've broken into the atmosphere minutes ago and the green foliage is getting closer and closer. I tug at the levers again and slam my fists into the dashboard, "Fuck!" There's is no way I can save it. I slam back into my seat and check my seat belt one last time.

"Preparing for impact!" I scream over the deafening beeping and whirring of the escape pod.


	2. Crash Landed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's a real summary of the book that I plan on writing:
> 
> Far into the future, humans are forced to leave Earth and look to space as a new home, leaving the planet to repair the horrible damage, inflicted by it's old inhabitants. After establishing a presence in the galaxy, Lieutenant Harry Styles, Sergeant Louis Tomlinson, and Private Niall Horan are commanded to orbit Earth, documenting any possible signs of the planet being fit for humans. It's a simple mission really; Louis, being at the top of his class, is confident in their success.
> 
> But when something goes terribly wrong, the team find themselves crash-landed on the place they once called home. With only one way to get back to their mother-ship, the three set out on a perilous journey through the mutated forests of Earth. 
> 
> Faced with their own hatred for each other, horrifyingly evolved species, and an unknown path, the team realize that there is no room for mistakes.
> 
> ************  
> This was a short story that I made for my english class, I just decided to extend it and see what happens. . .so yup!

Ringing is all I hear when my eyes open. A high pitched ring bounces around in my head, enabling me to hear anything in the real world. Focus Tomlinson, I tell myself. Focus. I take a breath and my eyes close. Focus. I can barely keep my eyes open. The intense urge to sleep is hanging on my eyelids. 

"Stay awake." I whisper to myself. I peer up, the helmet glass is cracked, obscuring part of my already blurry vision. I blink a few times, attempting to adjust to the light. I'm still in the escape pod, buckled into the seat. I tug my head up and look out the partly shattered windshield. My breath is caught in my throat. Earth. I've landed on Earth. I can see brown bark and green grass. I jerk and pull at my seat belt, trying to unbuckle myself. I struggle a bit but finally pull the straps from my chest. I attempt to stand, falling to the ground immediately with a cry of pain.

I gently caress my knee, wincing when I swipe across the top of the patella. I bite my lip as I push down slightly. It's not broken, but sure as hell feels close. I take a deep breath, looking around. The exit hatch is a few feet from me.

I carefully move my feet so they're flat against the ground. I take a few quick breaths and wobble over to the hatch, falling onto it. I slam the handle down and the door swings open. I fall to the ground, the pain in my legs burn and sting as I take in the view. Trees stand tall, reaching to the heavens and are more wide than five men standing together. Thick, brown bark turns into beautiful green foliage that houses singing birds. The ground is hard and a blanket of the greenest grass lays across it.

I struggle to crawl to the nearest tree, my legs send shock waves through my body as I drag my bruised knees along the grass. I pull myself to the nearest tree and rest my head against it's massive trunk.

I take deep breaths, trying to calm my heart rate. Looking around, I can't find any outstanding features that would be any good in identifying where I am.

The only luck I have with someone finding me, is the bellowing smoke that is coming from my escape pod.

And all of a sudden, like a miracle sent from heaven:

"Tomlinson?!" I can hear the Irish accent of Private Horan shouting through the woods. A few moments of silence. I attempt call to him, but I feel weak from the crash. "Styles?!" He yells. I can hear

"Here!" I yell as best I can, "I'm here, Private!"

"Sergeant Tomlinson?!" He yells again. He's not far, but I can't make out anything through the smoke from the escape pod engine.

"Follow my voice, Private." I call out to him. I can hear his footsteps, pounding against the ground. I look down at the grass, my breath getting caught in my throat. I haven't seen grass in sixteen years. When the Earth finally gave up on the human race, we were forced to relocate the population.

Only a third of the human race made it into space.

I run my glove over the green blades. I pluck some from the ground and examine it closely. I long to feel it with my bare hands.

Private Horan's footsteps get closer. "Sergeant Tomlinson!" Private exclaims and runs toward my crashed pod. He throws down the black suitcase that he was holding. Private jumps into the pod and looks around. He travels farther into the pod as the smoke clears.

"Out here, Private." I call to him.

His head pops out of the doorway, "Oh." he laughs lightly and picks up the suitcase. Private Horan is tall and lean. His brown, shaggy hair is always in his eyes and his head is always crowned with a small, pale green beret. You would never think he was part of the army for six years, given that he looks like a string bean.

"God, I never thought I'd actually be happy to see that stupid hat." I say to him as he walks toward me. I unlatch my helmet and pull it off.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I push myself up to sit straight against the tree trunk, "My pod is busted from the landing."

"If you could even call this a landing," Private chuckles quietly, referring to the crashed escape pod. I look up to him, unamused. Private's small smile immediately drops and he clears his throat, "Right, uh," Private kneels down and opens the suitcase.

"What's in there?" I ask, looking over the black lid.

"I grabbed a few guns, extra air tablets, jars for samples, some other essentials." Private says, sitting down next to me, "Did you get hurt in the, uh, landing?"

"A few scrapes, but my knee hurts like hell."

"Oh!" he exclaims and opens the brief case, "It's a good thing I brought the morfandage."

"Morfandage?" I question as he pulls out something that resembles a wrap.

"Yeah! It's basically this fast-acting, pain reducing bandage made from multiple different -"

"Spare me the detail, Private." I interrupt him

His demeanor falters, "Yes sir." Horan wraps the bandage around my knee and I feel instant relief. He cuts of the excess and puts it back into his little brief case.

A moment of silence goes by, both of allowing the events of today to sink in. Then, something pops into my head.

"Have you found Lieutenant Styles yet?" I ask.

"No..." Horan says, playing with the grass. 

"Well if he isn't already dead," I use the tree trunk to aid in standing up, "I'm going to kill him."

"Oh please," I hear the same baritone voice that I despise so much, "I'm not sure you'd be able to take me down, Tomlinson." Lieutenant Styles chuckles. 

I look over to the spot where Styles is standing. He leans against one of the trees, removing his helmet. He flicks his long brunette hair to one side and his green eyes sparkle with mischief. 

"Uhh...I'm going to see if I can send a stress signal to, uh, home base..." Private Horan stands up awkwardly with the black suit case and walks toward the broken escape pod.

I turn back to Styles, "Right now, you should be giving me reasons why I should not shoot you." I say through my teeth, a burning anger flowing through my veins.

He feigns terror with an exasperated gasp, "Oh no please! Don't shoot! I'm so scared!" Styles says as he walks toward me, "Get real, Tomlinson. I wish you would shoot me, hell, you'd probably miss!"

I clench my fists, I can feel my heart beat faster. Styles always does this to me.

He stands inches from me, his body almost towering over me, "Top of his class, and he can't even land an escape pod." Styles laughs, "Murdering a commanding officer or attempted manslaughter? What will it be, Mr. Tomlinson? " he asks and walks around me.

I can hear my heart beating in my ears, my body hot with anger, "Don't tempt me-- and that's Sergeant Tomlinson to you." I spit.

"Sergeant? Ha!" He laughs without turning to look at me.

"At least I earned my title!" I shout and Styles stops dead in his tracks. I continue, "Yeah, that's right! I didn't ride off the back of my father to gain acceptance! Nope! I earned every part of my title!"

He whips around and stomps up to me, his face no more than three inches from mine. His green eyes burn into mine, his brows pulled down to create a more menacing look. I will not be deterred. I keep my stance, challenging him.

"You will not disrespect me like that again." Styles threatens in a low growl.

I smirk, "You think I had any respect for you to begin with?"

"You guys!" Private yells. It's now that I realize he was trying to get our attention for a while.

I break from Lieutenants gaze, "What, Private?" 

Private Horan points into the distance, a terrified expression twists his features. I turn to see what has him speechless.

All of a sudden a stampede of strange animals come barreling through the forest. "Run!" I yell. 

Lieutenant runs toward the escape pod, jumping into the doorway where Private stands. The animals bound around and over the escape pod, howling and barking. I sprint toward the pod and Private pulls me in. Lieutenant pulls his gun as the escape pod rocks back and forth.

"Did you send an SOS!?" I ask Private, rushing over to the control panel.

"It's broken! We have to fix it."

"Well can you fix it?!" I ask him.

"No, but Lieutenant can."

We both look over to Styles, who has already pulled a panel off of the wall, twisting and pulling wires.

"Do we have a signal?" I call over to him. Styles mashes two wires together and yanks another one out, "Almost!"

The escape pod rocks again, the animals barking and screaming.

"Lieutenant!" I yell, hanging onto the side of the wall.

"And we're up!" He yells back as he pushes all of the wires back into the wall. The control panel lights up and Private begins to type in a message, but a large blow to the escape pods sends us all falling to the ground-- then. . .silence.

The noises outside have ceased.

I slowly stand, Private Horan is frozen on the ground. We listen for something- anything that could be coming.

A minute of silence goes by.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" Lieutenant asks as I help up Private Horan.

"I don't know." I walk to the exit and cautiously jump out of the pod. I look around.

All of the animals have vanished. There is no sign of them, except for the strange four toed hoof prints that litter the ground.

Private and Lieutenant Styles join me.

"What was that about?" Private breaks the silence.

"Not sure." I reply, still eyeing the treeline where the animals came from.

We hear the cracking and tearing of trees branches. "The hell is that?" Lieutenant asks.

"Shh..." I shushed him. The noise is closer now.

"We need to get out of here." Lieutenant whispers.

I whip around, "Grab the guns." I tell Private. He opens the black suit case and pulls out the large laser guns.

"No! We need to-"

"Look out!" I scream and slam into Lieutenant Jackson, pushing him out of the way. We fall to the side just as a pine tree cracks and falls, smashing the escape pod. 

I grab one of the blasters and hold it up, ready for whatever is going to attack. But to my surprise, thick, slimy tentacles slap down onto the wreckage, hoisting up a monstrous body.

"Holy s-"

"SQUID!"

"Grab the guns!" Lieutenant yells, running toward Private. He tosses one over to Lieutenant and they turn to shoot at the gigantic head. The blasts barely faze the monster as it moves its giant tentacles.

"Watch out!" I scream and shoot one of the tentacles headed straight for Lieutenant. Private shoots at the long limb as well and just as it's about to land on the ground, it explodes, orange goo flying everywhere. The squid screeches and starts flinging its tentacles everywhere.

"Aim for the arms!" Private yells. 

We do just that and one by one the tentacles explode, covering the area in an endoplasmic goo. The squid screeches and howls, finally falling to the side and exploding, sending a fresh layer of goo across the plane.

The only sound that fills the air is the slimy entrails of the squid, squishing and plopping on the ground.

"What...the...hell." Lieutenant pants, leaning against a tree.

I look back to the escape pod that is now completely crushed. 

 

"We need to find a new pod..."


End file.
